Conventional cross-car beams support a vehicle instrument panel and are typically manufactured from metal components welded or adhered together. The resulting assembly is both heavy and restrictive in design. Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight cross-car beam and method of manufacture that imparts greater design flexibility without sacrificing structural integrity. The present disclosure is intended to satisfy this need.